Histoires de Serpentards
by Ange des Fees
Summary: L'histoire tourne autour des Serpentards. Siria est une serpentard comme les autres, seulement Drago lui court après et cela à tendance à l'énerver, Drago quand lui est encore plus attiré par elle... d'autres histoires de couples autour!


**Histoires de Serpentards**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Les Serpentards avaient toujours été des élèves à part. Tandis que les Griffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles étaient assez liés, les Serpentards, eux faisaient toujours bande à part. Les élèves de 7ème à Serpentard n'échappaient pas à l'exception cette année.

La salle comune des Serpentards étaient très spartiates. Décorée de vert et argents, elle était assez spacieuse. Au fond de la pièce deux escaliers séparés menaient aux dortoirs. Au milieu de la salle, des fauteuils et canapés étaient installés autour d'une table basse. A gauche, près de la cheminée, se trouvaient aussi deux fauteuils. Enfin, à droite, il y avait plusieurs tables, pour permettre aux élèves de travailler.

Elle était là, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Assise seule à une table, brune aux yeux noirs, elle avait l'air inspirée par son livre. Une fille de taille moyenne au cheveux chatain, assez jolie mais d'apparence assez froide passa à côté d'elle, elle s'appelait Lise. Elle était accompagnée par un grand brun aux yeux bleus, nommé Bastien. Tous les deux lui dirent en même temps, « salut Siria », elle leur répondi en souriant.

Elle regarda sa montre, dans 5-10 minutes ses deux amies devaient arriver. Elle reprit son livre, qui parlait de potion, elle lut pendant un quart d'heure. En ayant assez, elle claqua son livre, faisant sursauter sont rat qui était endormi sur la table à côté d'elle. Elle regarda sa montre. Cinq minutes de retard, ça ne l'étonnait pas... Elle regarda devant elle, et vit un blond arrogant arriver vers elle. « Oh, non pas lui » pensa-t-elle, elle se leva rapidement, esperant ainsi échapper, au grand blond qui se dirigeait vers elle.

- Siria!! S'écria celui-ci en la voyant partir

« merde » pensa Siria

- Drago... dit elle en essayant de paraître aimable

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui faire la bise, mais Siria par automatisme recula un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Drago lui sourit mesquinement.

- Je vois, dit-il, tu veux jouer à ça? Déclara Drago à sa réaction

- Je ne joue pas Drago, je cherche juste à éviter le moindre contact entre nous c'est tout! Lui souriant toujours de la même façon.

- Alors tu m'évites? Tu as peur des conséquences à rester près de moi? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais Siria fut plus rapide et glissa vers un fauteuil qui permettait de mettre un espace entre eux.

- Après la charmante proposition que tu m'as faite, et sachant ce que tu es capable de faire, effectivement je ne tiens pas à rester avec toi! Répondit calmement Siria

- Elle tient toujours d'ailleurs, si tu changes d'avis, je suis toujours disponible!

- Drago, met toi ça en tête, elle marqua une pose puis repris, NON!! S'exclama Siria

Drago ricana et la regarda de haut en bas en souriant en coin.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, en plus je suis derrière le fauteuil, tu peux rien matter! Dit Siria en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je trouve le fauteuil très beau, fit ironiquement Drago

Siria le fixa dans les yeux, et tout en souriant:

- T'as qu'à baiser avec lui si tu le trouves si bien!

Drago respira un bon coup, jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais frappé de fille, mais celle là, il n'arrivait pas à la cerner! Il avança tellement rapidement que Siria n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En une fraction de secondes, elle se retrouvait entre Drago et ce maudit fauteuil.

- J'ai pas envie de me faire le fauteuil, mais j'aimerais bien me faire quelqu'un dessus!

- Tu me dégoutes Malefoy! Dit elle en tentant de le repousser sans succès

- Tu dirais le contraire si tu avais testé... répondit il tout en replaçant une des meches de cheveux de Siria derrière l'oreille.

C'est à ce moment là que Aurélie et Elodie firent leur entrée dans la pièce. La plus grande d'à peine quelques centimètres était Elodie, blonde aux yeux marrons, la plus petite, était donc Aurélie, elle avait les cheveux chatain et les yeux bleus gris. Elles les regardèrent, un peu surprise, par la position si rapprochée entre les deux, sachant que Siria n'aimait vraiment pas Drago. Malefoy regarda les deux filles rentrer. Siria en profita pour se dégager.

- Drago, c'est avec regret que je vais devoir te quitter! Elle lui fit une sourire en coin, auquel il répondit de la même manière, puis elle partit vers ses deux amies.

- Ca vous arrivent d'être à l'heure? S'énerva Siria

- C'est bon, t'énerves pas! On a rencontré Bastien et Lise, ils nous ont pris la tête ces deux cons!! Répondit brusquement Elodie

- Tu les connais, ils font tout pour nous énerver!! Rajouta Aurélie

- Vous faîtes rien pour l'éviter non plus, répondit Siria

- Ouais ba c'est bon! C'est pas parce que tu les aimes bien que nous on doit les aimer!

- Vous aimez bien Cyril vous! Alors me prennez pas la tête!

Elles se regardèrent toutes les trois pendant quelques secondes puis éclatèrent de rire, attirant le regard des autres Serpentard. Depuis le temps, ils commençaient à s'habituer à les voir se crier dessus puis soudainement se mettre à rire.

- Il s'est passé quoi avec Lise et Bastien?

Aurélie commença alors à raconter:

« Elodie et Aurélie marchaient dans les cachots pour retourner à la salle commune quand elles virent à l'autre bout du couloir deux personnes qu'elles n'appréciaient pas beaucoup.

- Tiens, voilà les deux folles! Dit Bastien d'une voix non chalante

- Tiens, voilà les chiens de Drago, répondit Aurélie du même ton

Bastien fixa Aurélie du regard quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Elodie:

- Et toi t'as perdue ta langue?fit Bastien à Elodie

- Ta petite copine parle pas non plus, alors me cherche pas! Répondit séchement Elodie

- Je suis pas sa petite copine Biett ( nom de famille de Elodie) ferme là!! s'énerva Lise

- Bon allé, dégagez de notre chemin! Déclara Aurélie en élevant le ton

Bastien et Lise se regardèrent, puis bousculèrent les 2 filles en rigolant, et continuèrent leurs chemin »

- Comme d'habitude, reprit Siria

- Ouais, on peut pas s'en empecher! Répondit Aurélie en souriant

-Bon! On va le réviser ce devoir de potion, j'ai envie de passer le week-end à ça! Déclara Siria

Les deux autres sourires, puis acquiècèrent. Toutes les trois sortirent de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le parc.

Elle s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre au fond du parc.

Le fond du parc était le « territoire » des Serpentards, si on y allait, on était sûr de tomber sur eux.

- Alors, c'est quoi le tue-loup? Demanda Siria

Ses deux amies se regardèrent, puis ne répondirent rien.

- Vous plaisantez?? On est en 7ème année!! s'indigna Siria

Les deux se mirent à rire.

- Tu nous prends vraiment pour des débiles!! déclara Elodie

Siria leur sourit sarcastiquement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, et aperçut Rodrigue, et... Cyril.

Rodrigue était ce qu'on peut appelé un gars très beau! Mate de peau aux yeux noir, les cheveux bruns, il en faisait craquer plus d'une, sauf celle qu'il voulait... Il était le frère de Lise. Cyril lui aussi était beau. Il avait des cheveux chatain clair et les yeux bleus. Il était tout le temps d'humeur joyeuse, et était le type qu'on définissait de marrant, metteur d'ambiance.

- Oh non, pas Cyril... Je peux pas le supporter... marmona Siria

Les deux s'approchèrent, et s'assirent l'un de chaque coté de Siria, qui soupira légèrement énervée.

- Alors les filles vous faites quoi? Demanda Cyril

- On révise, c'est ce que tu devrais faire d'ailleurs, soupira Siria

- Tu devrais te détendre un peu Siria! Dit il tout en prenant son livre de ses mains. D'apres ce que j'ai entendu dire, Drago serait prêt à t'aider! Ajoutant à la paroles un regard assez suggestif.

- Bon sinon vous faîtes quoi de beau ce week, répliqua précipitament Aurélie voulant changer de sujet.

Siria, atrapa le livre qu'il lui avait prit, puis tapa avec sur la tête de Cyril.

- Aïe, toujours aussi aimable « Sissi! »

-Ferme la, ça me fera des vacances!

- Ca suffit vous deux, s'exclama Aurélie

- Tu sais Aurélie, si tu veux réviser tes potions, je suis là moi! Répondit Cyril, lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

- Si elle veut avoir zéro... déclara sarcastiquement Siria

- Je te signal que je suis le meilleur en potion!

- C'est pas toi le meilleur, c'est, elle se coupa et regarda ailleurs

- C'est? Dis le! C'est Dr...Dra... la taquina Cyril

- C'est bon on sait qui sait! Pas la peine de le rappeler! S'emporta Siria

- Ca te fait quoi d'admettre que c'est Drago, rapliqua Cyril d'un ton narquois

- Ouais ba c'est pas toi en tout cas! Répondit Siria en souriant narquoisement

- Vos gueules!! S'énerva Aurélie

Rodrigue se mit à rire, il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Elodie

Rodrigue s'arrêta de rire, puis regarda Aurélie, puis se mit à imiter le ton exaspéré qu'elle avait prit.

- VOS GUEULES!! cria donc Rodrigue à la manière d'Aurélie

Aurélie leva les yeux au ciel, puis au bout de quelques secondes de silence tous se mirent à rirent oubliant leurs différents.

Le soir même dans les dortoirs, les trois amies parlaient entre elles.

- Tu as revu Drago depuis l'autre soir? Demanda Elodie à Siria

- Quel soir? Répondit Siria, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

- Bah! Depuis le soir où il a voulu coucher avec toi!! Continua Elodie

Siria la regarda de travers, et lui lança un regard noir. A cette évocation, certaines autres filles du dortoir tournèrent la tête vers Siria, curieuses, jalouses..., de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Mais gueule le encore plus fort!! Tu veux pas aller sur la tour d'astronomie puis faire un amplificatum et le crier le plus de fois possible?? S'énerva Siria

- Oh c'est bon! Tout le monde le sait! Il l'a dit à Cyril, qui me la lui même répété! Répondit Elodie qui s'énervait aussi.

Siria attrapa un coussin et lui envoya en pleine tête.

- Tu la revu ou pas? Demanda curieusement Aurélie

- Oui je l'ai revu et ça à cause à vous, vu que vous étiez en retard à notre rendez-vous!

Enervée, Siria se jetta dans son lit et ferma les rideaux de son baldaquins.


End file.
